custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Phyrrus/History
Past The Core War and Glatorian Arena Phyrrus, like most other Glatorian, participated in the Core War. However, he was reluctant to fight over protodermis that he did not need, so he stole enough for himself to craft two katanas. He then went into hiding, presumably missing in action. After the Shattering, Phyrrus was left on Bara Magna, the largest fragment of Spherus Magna. With the Core War over, Phyrrus came out of hiding and made his way to the Glatorian Arena to participate in the Great Tournament as an unnamed warrior. He did not represent any tribe, and upon winning the first ever tournament, every tribe wished to hire him to fight for them. He refused all offers, and chose to remain a free agent in the arena. He continued to fight in the arena, making a name for himself as the arena's longest-reigning champion. In between tournaments, Phyrrus was often hired as an escort for trade caravans to defend against Skrall and Bone Hunters. At the end of a job that took him to Vulcanus, the village was raided by a small band of Bone Hunters. Phyrrus helped to defend the village and was hired by Raanu afterwards to protect the village. Battle Commander of Vulcanus Shortly after being hired to protect Vulcanus, the village was raided once more by a larger pack of Bone Hunters. Phyrrus defended the village to the best of his abilities and succeeded in driving off the Bone Hunters, however due to their numbers, the Bone Hunters were still able to kill a few Agori as well as destroy part of the village. It was after this attack that Raanu decided to organize a militia to aid Phyrrus in defending Vulcanus. Raanu named Phyrrus to be the battle commander of the militia due to his experience in combat and superior battle tactic. Being battle commander of a militia did not stop Phyrrus from participating in tournaments. In fact, after being hired by Raanu, Phyrrus fought in tournaments more often. More and more fighters would join the tournaments to get a chance to defeat the battle commander of the Vulcanus Militia. Phyrrus remained undefeated in the tournament, always beating his opponents with relative ease, until he fought Ackar for the first time. Ackar was the first opponent that Phyrrus ever fought that nearly defeated him. Ackar was not only able to defend against all of Phyrrus' attacks, but counter them as well. For the first time in a fight, Phyrrus was brought to his knees. It was in that moment when Phyrrus decided to use deadly force. He got up and began a relentless onslaught in order to defeat Ackar. Phyrrus was in control the rest of the fight, and would have killed Ackar if the fight hadn't been called to a stop. After the fight, the Agori leaders met with each other to discuss Phyrrus' brutality in the arena. The other leaders wished to exile him, but Raanu was able to convince them to simply put him on probation. Mata Nui and Reforming Spherus Magna Phyrrus was unable to participate in any tournaments for six months, which he was not particularly happy about. However, he accepted his punishment and simply continued to protect Vulcanus. Phyrrus competed in the first tournament he was able to compete in and again, he fought his opponents with the intent to kill them. He was quickly disqualified for using excessive force and put on probation once more. This time, his probation lasted for one year. Phyrrus did not get a chance to compete in another tournament, however, as the Bone Hunters destroyed the arena a few months after Phyrrus was put on probation. The Great Spirit Mata Nui arrived on Bara Magna a short time later. In his journey across Bara Magna, he would grant elemental powers to Glatorian. Phyrrus received power over fire from Mata Nui, and began training himself with it as soon as he got it. He learned how to create fire and manipulate it to his will. He taught himself to create chakrams out of fire which he could use as an alternative to his swords. Phyrrus' defended Vulcanus and the other villages one last time in the battle against Teridax's army. After the battle was over and Spherus Magna reformed, Glatorian were no longer paid by villages to fight or to defend against attacks. There was no need for a militia anymore, as a police force was formed. Phyrrus was offered a position on the force, but declined the offer as he didn't like the rules and regulations that were set. With the disbanding of the militia, Phyrrus left Vulcanus and became a traveler. Category:User:Phyrrus362 Category:Glatorian Category:Fire Tribe